Soul Searching
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: An Alternate universe story where a beautiful piece of jewelry causes Olivia and Elliot to switch bodies. EO Pairing eventually. R&R! M Rating for future chapters. CHAPTER 5 NOW UP!
1. Soul Searching

Soul Searching

Part I

Rated: PG-13 (Some sexual situations)

Author's note: I know that this story is impossible and can't happen but I wanted to write a fun fic for once. So it's funny, cheesy, and in the end it'll become a little bit smutty with Elliot and Olivia. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the SVU characters, but I wish I did cause then Elliot and Olivia would be together and Fin would do a lot more cussing. Just repeat to your self it's just a story and I really should relax!

Olivia was sitting in a bar having a drink by herself late at night after getting finished with a rather tough case. A woman with long brown hair and green eyes approached her. She was wearing a red dress with a black jacket and the most beautiful silver bracelet that Olivia had ever seen. The bracelet had strange symbols on it, carved right on the outside, but they were symbols that Olivia had never seen before. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of it. The woman sat down next to her and ordered a martini and then turned to look at Olivia. She smiled slightly and noticed that Olivia was looking at her bracelet.

"Nice isn't it?" She said and then held her hand out to Olivia, "My name is Monica and yours is…?" Olivia didn't know if she wanted to talk to this new woman, in fact she had come to the bar for the soul purpose of being by herself. She didn't want to be rude and just dismiss the woman either because she wanted to know where that beautiful piece of jewelry had come from. She smiled and held her hand out and shook the hand that had been offered to her.

"Olivia." She said and then picked up her beer and took a sip. Monica nodded and when her drink came she picked it up and took a sip. She then set the glass down on the bar and put a hand on the bracelet.

"I actually got it from a perfect stranger about two weeks ago." Monica informed her. Olivia nodded slightly; she was amazed that anyone could make such a magnificent adornment. She also tried to study Monica's face, it seemed so familiar but she couldn't place it, she knew that it would drive her crazy if she didn't figure it out soon. "Do you want it?"

"What?"

"You can have it, really, the thing is A LOT more trouble then it's worth." Monica reached towards her wrist and unsnapped the bottom of the bracelet and slid it off of her wrist. Olivia was speechless, was this woman actually giving her this wonderful piece of silver? She shook her head and smiled, then laughed just slightly.

"I can't take it, it just wouldn't feel right."

"Look, let me tell you a little story. Two weeks ago a woman approached me in a bar much like this one. I was sitting and drinking my martini, having a cigarette, I just wanted to be left alone, but part of me was dying for social contact, you know?" Monica took out a cigarette and looked at Olivia to see if she would mind her smoking but Olivia just shook her head slightly and Monica lit it up. She took in a drag and exhaled the smoke in the opposite direction, not wanting to get it into Olivia's eyes.

"So anyway I noticed the bracelet. I couldn't keep my eyes off of it part of me wanted to have it more then anything in the world. I asked her where she had gotten it and she told me that she had also gotten it from a stranger. Gotta love this glurge about the kindness of strangers you know?"

"Glurge?" Olivia asked because she had never heard of that word before but she was sure she could figure out what it meant in time. Monica laughed and took another drag from her cigarette and exhaled.

"It's a trademarked word from you should go there sometime. It basically means you know, like that sweet crap about Jesus and puppies that really makes you think, or wanna barf. She told me that it was her duty to pass on the bracelet, and by me wearing it I would have one of the most amazing experiences of my entire life."

"Oh really?" Olivia sounded skeptical, how could a bracelet generate an amazing experience? Monica picked up her drink and took another sip, and then followed that with another drag from her cigarette. She pushed some of her hair out of her face and smiled at Olivia.

"Yes and let me tell you the past week has been amazing…but…BUT…I can't exactly tell you what happened just that I need to pass on this bracelet and let someone else experience a life changing event." She set the cigarette down in a near by ashtray and took Olivia's hand in hers. She slipped the bracelet off and then slid it onto Olivia's wrist and snapped it shut. About five seconds later, before Olivia could even take it off herself, the piece of jewelry got warm; it glowed for a moment and then shrank so it was fitting her wrist perfectly. She arched an eyebrow and put her hand over it and tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't move.

"What the hell? Get this thing off of me!"

"Can't." Monica replied as a-matter-of-factly, "Won't loosen up until you do what you're supposed to do. Then you can take it off and pass it on to another woman."

"What kind of bullshit is that? What am I supposed to do?" Olivia pried at the bracelet with her fingernails but it wasn't going anywhere. It didn't hurt and it wasn't cutting off her circulation so there was no danger but it was still a little eerie that she couldn't get it off of her arm. Monica took another sip of her drink and picked up her cigarette once again.

"I can't tell you what you're supposed to do you have to find out on your own." She then stood up and motioned to a table where another pretty young woman was sitting, talking on a cell phone. "Gotta go, my girlfriend's waiting." Then without another word she walked away. Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. There had to be a way to get this bracelet off, there just had to be. She started to claw at it again but all she got accomplished was scratching up the skin on her wrist. She was just about to contemplate getting a knife when her cell phone started to ring. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out and answered it. It was Elliot and she needed to leave to go visit a crime scene. She forgot about the bracelet for the moment and spared one last glare to Monica before walking out of the bar.

When she got to the crime scene she had forgotten all about the silver on her wrist. She walked past the crime scene tape after flashing her badge and quickly stepped over to Elliot to see what was going on.

"What's up?"

"Female victim, Kathryn Bevacqua, found naked in her car gun shot wound to the head." Elliot told her and then motioned to the car. "Her friend found her this way after going into the coffee shop across the street."

"So the killer came and did this while her friend was getting coffee?" Olivia asked and then turned to look at the coffee shop. Elliot nodded and motioned to an ambulance where there was a girl sitting with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She was a small girl with long black hair and pale skin and she was sipping a cup of what Olivia guessed was water. Olivia lifted her hand to brush some hair out of her face when Elliot caught site of the bracelet and grabbed her wrist wrapping his hand around it gently.

"When'd you get this?" He asked, also amazed by its unique beauty. Olivia suddenly remembered that she had it on in the first place. She pulled her arm away from him slowly and smiled.

"It's a long story I'll tell you later." She replied, it was a crazy story, one that she could barely believe herself. Then for a brief moment Monica's face popped into her brain, where had she seen that woman before? She shook her head and looked over to the girl in the ambulance. "I'll go talk to the friend." She offered, Elliot nodded and watched her walk off still intrigued with the bracelet that seemed to glimmer in the moonlight.

When Olivia woke up the next morning she rolled over and slapped her alarm off and stood up and got out of bed. She was still very tired and hadn't gotten much sleep from the night before but she knew she had to go into work. The case they had started was rather interesting. The victim was attacked in her car, outside of a coffee shop, within 15 minutes of her friend leaving her to go get them both a cup of coffee. The killer attacked with precision, almost as if he or she knew exactly what they were doing, had it planned down to a T. She yawned and stepped into her bathroom and shut the door behind her. She picked up her toothbrush and then looked into the mirror and screamed, except this time her voice was lower, so it was less like a scream and more like a loud yelp of surprise.

Staring back at her in the mirror was Elliot's face, and she could barely believe it. She looked down to her wrist; there was no bracelet there any more. She was dressed in a pair of boxers and that was about it. After another moment she stepped back up to the mirror and put a hand to her face. She then waved it around watching her reflection in the mirror; somehow she had switched bodies with Elliot. She blinked a few times and then started to step back until her back was against the door. She stood there for another moment before reaching behind her and grasping the doorknob and opening the door. She then darted out into the hallway and ran for the phone. Before she could pick it up, it started to ring. She reached to pick it up but then had second thoughts, what if it was someone from the station? If she picked up and answered in Elliot's voice there would be hell to pay. She sat down on the bed and looked at the phone until it stopped ringing and the answering machine picked up.

"Liv?" the voice on the other end said, except it was her voice, she was hearing herself talk and it was definitely weird, "It's Elliot I think we need to talk…something really bizarre is going on here." She snatched up the phone and put it to her ear, she paused and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Elliot?" She asked still not used to the sound of her new voice, "I think we switched bodies…"

"How is that even possible?" He asked in her voice and she suddenly began to wonder if she always sounded that annoying, and if she didn't maybe that was the way HE heard her speak and if that was the case she thought she might be annoyed with herself a little more then usual.

"I don't know this isn't the Twilight Zone." She responded and then stood up and started to walk back to the bathroom. She leaned into the mirror and got really close, once again she put a hand to her face and touched it, pressing in and certain spots to see if she could actually feel it or if this was some sort of odd dream. They both stayed silent for a moment and then an idea popped into her head, "Wait…the bracelet…are you still wearing it?"

"What bracelet?" He replied, "How could a bracelet have anything to do with this?" There was another pause and then a sigh and she guessed he had found the piece of jewelry still on his new wrist.

"The woman who gave it to me told me that it would cause something amazing to happen, maybe _this _is what was supposed to happen." She replied talking more to herself then into the phone. She heard herself laugh on the other end of the line, oddly enough it didn't even sound like her laugh it almost sounded as if it was Elliot laughing in her voice. "Don't laugh at me! It could happen!"

"Yeah in what universe?" He replied, "I think we need to get together besides neither of us can get dressed…strike that…I'm sure I can pull off wearing male clothes that are a little to big for me but don't you dare try to go out in any of your clothes…not in my body."

"Just for that I'm putting a dress on." She teased him and then laughed wondering what Elliot's ample frame would look like in a dress. Come to think of it she didn't know if she even had a dress that would even come close to fitting his body. He was right she was sort of stuck there until he came over with some clothes for her to wear. "Alright get your ass over here, and no touching or looking at anything! Just throw on a sweat shirt and some jeans and bring me something nice to wear."

"Same goes for you, no wandering hands or prying eyes on my body either!" He said into the phone and she could hear some rustling in the background like he was going through some drawers looking for something to wear. She was glad at this point that him and Kathy were separated because she didn't know how they would even BEGIN to explain this to her. "I'll be over as quick as I can." He added and then hung up the phone. She sighed and turned her phone off and walked back into the bedroom to hang it up. This was shaping up to be one hell of a weird day.

End Part I


	2. True Love

Soul Searching

Part 2: True Love

Rated: R for language and sexual situations…sort of

Author's Note: Keep in mind ELLIOT is in OLIVIA'S body and OLIVIA is in ELLIOT'S body! That's what makes this so funny! It's a little confusing but if you keep remembering that they have switched bodies it's a really good read.

Disclaimer: See Part 1, I don't have time to write another one.

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. Olivia stood up from the bed and walked through the apartment to the door. She looked through the peephole at the top and saw herself looking back at her. She blinked a few times and then stepped back and opened the door, letting herself inside. Elliot was holding a bag of clothes; he was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans that were way to big on her body. She shut the door and grabbed the bag of clothes, she wasn't used to wearing only a pair of boxers…hell she had never even WORN a pair of boxers.

"You didn't like, _touch _anything while you were getting dressed right?" Olivia asked, as she looked him over. He folded his arms over his now ample chest and looked at her.

"It's not like I haven't seen a naked woman before." He replied as he watched her sit down on the couch and pulled out the clothes. She took them each out separately; she rolled her eyes when she got to the tie he had brought.

"If I have to wear this then you have to wear a bra." Olivia said and started to pull the white button up shirt on. He looked down at his chest wondering how she thought she was going to get a bra on him without him seeing her breasts. Olivia took the black slacks out of the bag and pulled them on and zipped them up and then pulled out a black belt.

"Well the only thing I know about bras is how to take them off…so you're going to have to help me." Elliot said and then sat down on the end of the couch leaning forward with his legs open and his elbows resting just above his knees, exactly how a man would relax. She laughed slightly in his voice and started to put the tie on. She tossed the bag aside and sat down and began to cross her legs when she realized that it was going to be uncomfortable with her new male anatomy. She looked at the way he was sitting and glared at him for a moment.

"Come on we have to get you dressed." She said and then grabbed one if his arms and pulled him in the direction of her bedroom. He slowly got to his feet and she let go of him and walked ahead of him trying to think what she wanted him to wear. When they got into the room he pulled of his sweatshirt revealing that he still had her pajama top on under it, now she was a little more convinced that he hadn't taken it off and looked at anything. "What do you want to wear today?"

"Nothing to girly that's for sure." He replied and then sat down on the bed, he smiled and then laid back her bed was way more comfortable then his. He closed his eyes and inched his way up to the pillows as she started to go through her drawers.

"When have you known me to dress too girly for work?"

"Oh no, we're not going to work like this." He said his eyes suddenly snapping open. She pulled a lavender turtleneck from her top drawer and then shut it and tossed it at him. From the drawer next to it she pulled out a bra and tossed that at him too. Then she went to her closet to look for pants for him to wear. He picked up the bra and looked at it for a moment before starting to unbutton the top he was wearing.

"Um we have to go to work, we just opened a new case." She informed him and took out a hanger that had black slacks on it. She walked over to the bed and placed the pants down and watched him as he reached the last button of the pajama top, "And I don't want any strange comments when you see my boobs either."

"Oh come on they can't be any different from any other boobs." He replied and then stood up and opened the shirt and pulled it off. He looked into the mirror that was on top of the dresser across from the bed and blinked a few times. Her breasts were perfect, or at least they were to him, and so he brought his hands up and started to touch them slowly. She watched him for a moment and for some reason she was becoming aroused. Could she really be turning herself on? She guessed that even though she had her own brain she was still in his body and maybe that's just how his chemistry worked.

"No touching!" She slapped his hands away after another moment and took in a deep breath trying to calm the little guy in her pants. Little? She thought, No it's definitely not little. She smiled slightly at the thought and grabbed the bra from off of the bed.

"If I can't touch _my _new boobs then _you _can't touch your new dick." He said and folded his arms over his chest defiantly. She rolled her eyes and started to put the bra on him slowly even though once again she started to get aroused. She shifted uncomfortably wondering how men could possibly live with something dangling between their legs.

"I have to touch it to go to the bathroom, you on the other hand have absolutely NO reason to touch my boobs." She informed him and then snapped the bra shut. He turned and looked at her for a moment and smiled slightly.

"My boobs." He said

"Don't make me slap you." She said jokingly and then shoved the turtleneck into his arms. "Now finished getting dressed we have to get to work, we're already late as it is." She backed away from him and sat down on the bed, "Besides I still have to do your makeup."

"No, no, no, no, no, I am NOT wearing makeup."

"Oh yes you are!" She responded in a rather deep and dominant voice, she had to smile slightly; she liked having his commanding tone. He pulled the shirt over his head and reached for the pants that were next to her and pulled them off the hanger. He stood up and pulled off the pajama bottoms he was wearing and stopped to look in the mirror once again to see what she looked like in her panties. "Will you stop drooling over my body?"

"Shut up, I'm not drooling over your body any more then you are drooling over mine." He replied in a rather bitchy tone. She laughed again, she barely had a chance to even drool over his body, and actually the thought hadn't even occurred to her until that second. She looked down to the crotch of her pants and wondered what his penis looked like, how big it was, stuff like that. She shook her head; it didn't feel very small she was sure of that.

"Hey, hey, hey…" He suddenly shouted at her, "What ever you're thinking about, stop it."

"Get dressed already!" She snapped back at him, he laughed at her and pulled on his pants and zipped them up. She walked over to the dresser so she was standing next to him and grabbed the brush from the top and moved to brush his hair.

"I can do it myself," He snatched the brush from her and started to brush his hair, not really trying to make it look good, just for the soul purpose of getting the knots out. "I know how to brush hair you know."

"You're not doing it right!" She grabbed the brush away from him and he rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. She started to brush his hair making it look a lot nicer then he had it before and then reached for the hair spray sitting next to her array of makeup.

"No hairspray."

"You need it or else your hair won't stay in place, don't worry I don't use much." She informed him and lifted it up to spray. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her hand down, he was a lot stronger then she ever thought that she was when she was actually in her own body.

"I don't want to smell like a girl."

"You _are _a girl…" She pulled her arm away and started to spray it anyway and he closed his eyes, "Actually you're more of a bitch right now."

"Shut up asshole." He replied, he smiled at her and she saw her reflection smiling back at her in the mirror. He looked down at his hands and then his eyes were drawn to his wrist, the bracelet was still there and he brought it up to his face to examine it more closely. She reached for her makeup and then looked at him and then to the bracelet. "Maybe the first thing we should do is find out what the hell these symbols mean."

"So you want us both to skip work to investigate a bracelet?" She turned him so he was facing her and started to apply foundation to his face. "Wouldn't it look weird if we both decided to miss work?"

"You really want to go in like this?" He asked her as he let her apply the makeup to his face. She took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. It's not like anyone would notice that they had switched bodies, the only ones who knew they were different were them. Then on the other hand, they would probably act differently in each other's bodies and someone would probably figure out that something was up, either that or figure that they had both finally snapped. She picked up her lipstick and opened it and started to apply it to his lips. It wasn't a dark shade; it was light pink, in any case it wouldn't look like he was wearing lipstick. It was the stuff that she wore everyday, he probably didn't even really notice that she even had it on in the first place. Once again the woman who had given the bracelet to her popped into her head and she suddenly realized where she recognized what the woman was from.

"Monica Edwards." She said softly talking more to herself then to him. He looked up at her and arched a brow, "You know, the author. She was the one who put that bracelet on me…you…whatever." She finished applying the makeup and took a step back to marvel at her handy work.

"You mean to tell me that the New York Times' best selling author gave you this bracelet, for no apparent reason?" He asked and then looked in the mirror. She had done a good job with the makeup; he could barely tell that he was wearing any. She nodded slightly and pushed some of his hair out of his face and smiled at him.

"It shouldn't be too hard to track her down." She went over to the nightstand by her bed and picked up her cell phone and dialed the precinct. As she chatted on the phone with Fin trying to get a location on Monica, Elliot stepped up to the mirror and looked into it. He couldn't have asked for a better person to switch bodies with. When he saw that her back was to him he reached up and put his hands on his new breasts. They felt nice and he smiled slightly, he didn't even hear her get off the phone, but when she turned around she saw him feeling himself up. "HEY!"

"What?" He was startled at her, well his, loud voice. He dropped his hands and turned and smiled at her slightly.

"Wait turn back so my ass is towards me…"

"_MY _ass." He corrected her, she rolled her eyes and he turned back so he wasn't facing her any more being sure to keep his arms at his side so she wouldn't think he was touching anything. She stayed silent for a moment and put a hand to her chin.

"Why didn't you ever tell me my ass is so big?" She finally said after another moment of thinking and he laughed. He turned to look at her and reached out and put a hand on her shoulder gently.

"I always liked your ass," He said in such a way that she couldn't tell if he was trying to flirt with her, just be nice, or was joking, "Did you get a location on that Monica woman?"

"Yeah she lives in a nice house just outside of the city…lucky for us she has a criminal record." She said and smiled at him, "Minor stuff though."

"Well then lets get going, the sooner we find her the sooner we can correct this mistake." He replied and took his hand off of her shoulder. She nodded slightly and they both turned to head out to the car.

When they got to Monica's house Olivia walked up the front steps and knocked on the front door, Elliot was right behind her complaining about how uncomfortable his shoes were. There was no answer after a few moments so she reached to ring the doorbell when suddenly the door opened. Standing there was a very attractive Asian woman dressed in a French maid's outfit. Her boobs were pushed up and nearly falling out of the outfit and she was holding a feather duster and wearing stiletto heels. Olivia looked her over, seeing her through Elliot's eyes, and for some reason she was not able to keep her eyes off of the woman's chest.

"Is Monica Edwards here?" Elliot spoke up in Olivia's voice and flashed the badge that he had switched with Olivia in the car. "We're detectives Benson and Stabler we have a few questions for her." The woman looked at Olivia who was in actuality Elliot and smiled at him.

"Come on in I'll get her for you." The woman said and opened the door wider and stepped back so they could step inside. The entrance opened into a large foyer with a double staircase leading up to a landing above them. Olivia and Elliot stepped inside and looked around. It was obvious from the taste in art that Monica had a lot of money; after all she was a best selling author. The woman who had let them in went up the right set of stairs and disappeared down a hallway. Olivia turned to look at Elliot.

"Let me do the talking." She said and then moved to brush some hair out of his face. He quickly slapped her hand away and glared up at her.

"Stop messing with my hair!" He snapped at her in a loud whisper, she sighed and looked to the top of the stairs. Wherever Monica was she certainly was taking her sweet time, "Hey if she put the bracelet on you…me…wouldn't it be better if you…I mean me…I mean _I _talked to her?"

"Yeah but you don't know what to say." She replied although she did see his point. It would look weird if she, in Elliot's body, started to talk to her like they had already met.

"How hard can it be to think like you?" He responded and then laughed slightly, "Is my hair okay? Did I do my makeup right? That Elliot is one sexy bitch!" He added in a mocking tone of voice and then laughed, even though the joke was only funny to him. Olivia glared down at him and balled her hands into fists.   
"That's it, I'm kicking your ass!" She turned and shoved him back playfully and he stumbled and his back hit the wall behind him. He laughed slightly and then lunged back at her and shoved her back, but she stood her ground, it was easy to do that now that she was 6 feet tall and stronger…although not by much she could tell. She reached over and pinched his arm, not as hard as she could but hard enough to hurt.

"OW!" He squealed in her voice and then reached over and pinched her arm using his new nails to dig into her skin.

"OW! No nails!"

"Wimp…" He chided and then stuck his tongue out at her.

"Olivia?" Monica's voice came from the top of the stairs. She seemed pleasantly surprised to see her again. Usually when you did something for a stranger they walked out of your life forever, especially in a place like New York City. Olivia, now looking like Elliot, looked over to her, Elliot just stood there unimpressed and so she elbowed him in the side and he looked up. Monica was dressed in a black silk robe and her hair was piled on top of her head, a few ringlets of curls hung down on the side. She looked like she was probably getting ready to go out. The maid, or woman, who had answered the door in the first place was nowhere to be seen. "So you're a detective? I guess that explains how you were able to find me so quickly."

"Yeah it wasn't hard." Elliot said and looked over at Olivia and smiled, "I wanted to talk to you about this bracelet you gave me." He held out his arm and Monica came down the stairs and took his hand in hers and leaned in to look at the piece of jewelry.

"Hmm," She said and then looked at who she thought was Olivia and smiled flirtatiously, "The writing is different from when it was on my wrist." She stepped off of the bottom step and started to walk into another room, when she got to the doorway she motioned for them to follow her. She was a beautiful woman, gorgeous brown hair and big green eyes. From what Olivia could tell through the robe she had a perfect figure and nice round breasts. Elliot looked at Olivia and she nodded and they followed Monica into the next room, which looked like a lounge. There was a black leather couch across from a large fireplace and an oak coffee table in front of that. The walls were lined with matching oak shelves that were filled with books. "When it was on my wrist the writing was hieroglyphics but I recognize the symbol on yours, it's the Theban alphabet." She walked over to one of the bookshelves and ran her fingers across a few books; she stopped when she got to a big one with a black leather bound cover. She pulled it out and then went and sat on the couch.

"Theban alphabet?" Elliot said and then looked to Olivia.

"Yeah it's also known as a witch thing or Wiccan, whatever you want to call it." She replied and opened the book and motioned for them to come and sit down. Elliot looked at Olivia and she shoved him forward. He stumbled a bit and rolled his eyes but then smiled and went and sat down next to Monica. Olivia walked over to the couch too and sat on the other side of Monica on the arm. She tried to cross her legs but then remembered that she couldn't do that any more so she felt awkward and tried to get into a more comfortable position. Monica didn't seem to notice her at all; in fact she seemed WAY more interested in who she thought was Olivia. Monica flipped through the pages of the book and stopped when she found the symbols and their corresponding English letters. "So what amazing thing happened to you when you woke up today?"

"Nothing…" Olivia said in Elliot's voice a split second before remembering that she wasn't in her own body anymore. Monica looked at her and arched a brow, she was a smart girl and she was starting to figure out that there was something wrong. Elliot looked at Olivia and sort of glared and Olivia took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Monica looked at who she thought was Elliot and then at who she thought was Olivia. Then she looked at them both again and a smile came across her face.

"You switched with each other!" She said excitedly, "Oh man I wonder what lesson the bracelet is trying to teach you!" She grabbed Elliot's arm, which was really Olivia's, and looked from the bracelet to the book slowly translating the symbols.

"So what does it say?" Elliot asked her not really able to see all of the symbols from where he was sitting. Monica put up a finger telling him to hold on and kept going back and fourth whispering letters to herself. Finally she looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"It says soul searching, true love, seven days." She replied and then shut the book. Olivia looked at Elliot, now all they had to do was figure out what that meant and then maybe just maybe they could get back to their rightful bodies.

End Part 2


	3. Seven Days

Seven Days

Part 3

Rated: R for sexual situations and language

Author's note: Remember their bodies have been switched…LoL It's not that I think you readers are dumb, just a friendly reminder is all.

Monica looked at the book that sat on the coffee table and then down at her wristwatch. Her eyes went wide and she suddenly stood up. She muttered something under her breath about being late for a charity lunch and without another word she almost ran out of the room. Olivia looked at Elliot and told him to stay there and see if he could find any more information in that book. She knew that Monica probably knew more then she was letting on so she decided to follow her up to her room. She went up the left side of the staircase and walked down the hall until she heard Monica cussing as she pulled on her dress. Olivia entered the room and came up behind her.

"Need some help?" She offered, unable to take her eyes off of Monica's perfect body. Monica's back was to her and she was only wearing a pair of black panties. Her ass looked marvelous and Olivia sighed wishing that she had an ass that nice. Monica turned and looked at her, her chest fully exposed and a look on her face like she couldn't care less that someone had seen her topless.

"Yeah this thing is really tight I just have to suck it in." Monica laughed and took a deep breath in and pulled the dress up. It was a long black gown that had an open back and would clasp just behind her neck. The bottom part of the gown was loose and flowing, the only part that was tight was from the waist up. She pulled the top part up and reached behind her neck to clasp it but she couldn't seem to get it right and groaned in frustration. "Can you get this clasp?"

"Sure." Olivia replied and walked up behind her and moved her hands towards Monica's neck. Monica let her hands drop and let Olivia work. Olivia could smell her now that she was so close, she smelled like roses and once again she found herself getting turned on. She didn't get why a woman would turn her on, surely she was the same person just in a different body, shouldn't women turn her off? She guessed that since she was in a male body then the pheromones would hit her differently, after all as far as she knew Elliot wasn't gay. When she finished snapping the dress together Monica turned and looked at her.

"You know, you're cute for a guy." Monica said and then winked at her and went over to her vanity and sat down on the stool in front of it. She reached for a compact and opened it up and started to apply powder to her face, "I usually don't go for men but I mean I would totally do you." She added and then shut the compact and reached for her lipstick. Olivia was caught completely off guard by that comment; obviously the woman was very vocal.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you were hot as a guy." Monica repeated in simpler terms, she turned to look at Olivia and stood up. Olivia looked down at her, but only slightly Monica was almost as tall as she was in Elliot's body. They stood there looking at each other like that for a moment when Monica moved in and kissed her on the lips. Instead of overreacting or pushing her away Olivia kisses back, wrapping her strong arms around Monica, even deepening the kiss. Monica slid her hand down into Olivia's pants and started to stroke the increasingly hardening member. Olivia groaned, sure she had touched guys but she never imagined that it felt so good. She couldn't let this happen, it wasn't her body to play with, besides she didn't even like women. She pulled away and took a few steps back; Monica looked up at her and smiled a big smile. "You liked that didn't you?"

"Well…I…"

"I know you're partner is downstairs and unfortunately I have to go, I'm late as it is. You have my number and if you ever want to know what it feels like to be on the _other _side of fucking I'll be here." Monica grabbed a matching black purse from her dresser and started to walk out of the room, "When I get home, assuming that I'm not drunk, I'll go through my books and see if I can find any other information for you okay?"

"Uh…"

"Let me show you out." Monica walked out of the bedroom and after Olivia adjusted her crotch trying to make it look like she wasn't aroused, she followed. They got to the bottom of the stairs and Olivia called for Elliot. As soon as she saw him she felt her face flush with embarrassment, of course there was no way for him to know what she had done in his body, but she felt like he knew anyway. She looked away from him after he gave her an odd look. They said their goodbyes and left the house, and Elliot was still giving her an odd look.

"What?"

"Why do you look like you're guilty or something?" Elliot said as he got to the passenger's side of the car. Olivia unlocked the door and looked back at the door that Monica had left from. She watched Monica walk to the limo that was waiting on the street; before she got in she winked at Olivia and disappeared. "She just winked at you!"

"It's nothing, really, inside joke." Olivia replied and then got into the car after Elliot. She sat down and put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Elliot still continued to give her an odd look. She rolled her eyes and pulled the car out and looked at him, "Where do we go now?"

"An inside joke? You've known her for all of 5 minutes!"

"Shut up." She muttered, "Where are we going?"

"Home." He replied, "Your place or mine?" He looked over at her and she looked at him for a moment and smiled slightly. Should she tell him what Monica did to her up in her room? Should she even be thinking about actually taking Monica up on her offer? She knew that she'd probably never get a chance like this again but on the other hand she might be stuck in Elliot's body forever she didn't know that. Then again the bracelet only said seven days, so maybe it would only be a week. Could she really use Elliot's body for pleasure? Would he really WANT her to sleep with Monica in his body? All the questions she had were messing with her head and causing a dull pain behind her eyes.

"My place, I think I need to lay down." She replied softly and then let her mind drift back to Monica. She really DID want to know what it was like to be on the other side of sex, how guys worked, what it felt like. It really interested her to think that she could be the one fucking and not the one getting fucked for once. Elliot sighed and started to think that he had an idea of what went on up there, but decided not to say anything until she brought it up.

When they got back to her place she didn't say a word to him and instead walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He followed her after pulling off the shoes that he thought was uncomfortable, and sat down next to her. She looked at him and rolled over so she wasn't facing him anymore, she had a lot of thinking to do and she didn't want to have to do it with him right there. After a moment of staring into space she turned to look at him.

"I'm going to take a shower, I didn't get one in this morning cause of…well you know…do you mind?" He said and pulled off the turtleneck he was wearing. She looked at him in her bra and smiled slightly. It looked like he was going to take a shower whether she said yes or not.

"Yeah sure but two rules, don't use all the hot water cause I need to take one, and DON'T you DARE be touching things, alright?" She laughed a little and he rolled his eyes and stood up. He unzipped his pants and slid them off and kicked them off to the side, "Hey! The floor is not a hamper!"

"Oh be quiet." He said to her and then headed into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Once she heard it closed she reached for the phone on her bedside table and picked it up. She took out the card Monica had slipped into her pocket and looked at it for a moment. When she heard the water start to run she turned the phone on and dialed the number. She knew Monica wasn't going to be home but she wanted to leave a message anyway, she wouldn't feel right actually having a conversation with her about this subject.

"Hi Monica this is Olivia," She said softly when the voice mail picked up, she then listened for a moment, the water in the bathroom was still running so she guessed she was safe, "I think I want to take you up on your offer, if you're still interested then give me a call." She then left the number for her cell phone so the call wouldn't come directly to the house and hung up. She smiled to herself and then lay back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

The next thing she knew Elliot, who was wearing only a towel, was waking her up. She groaned as her eyes came into focus and blinked a few times. There he was in her body looking absolutely perfect and for the moment all she wanted to do was be with him. It didn't matter that they weren't in their rightful bodies she was attracted to him because of his soul, his personality, even if he was another woman she thought she could fall in love with him.

"How long were you in the shower?" She yawned and then reached for the cell phone that was in her back pocket. She opened it and looked at the screen, no one had called yet, not that she was actually expecting Monica to call her back so quickly.

"15 minutes," He said but it was clear to her that he was lying, "I didn't want to wake you up, I look so peaceful when I'm sleeping." He said and she rolled her eyes and closed the phone and slipped it back into her pocket.

"So what do you want to do now?" She said and then yawned, she looked at the watch that Elliot always wore on his wrist. It was barely 1:00 in the afternoon, they had to kill time because Elliot didn't want to go into the station in switched bodies and she didn't know if she wanted to go in now or not.

"Take a shower first," He said to her and then stood up and started to rifle through her drawers looking for something else to wear. She pulled herself out of bed and headed for the bathroom; if she was going to be with Monica later then she would definitely have to smell good. "And shave while you're at it…do you need help?"

"I shave my legs all the time I'm sure I can figure out how to shave my face." She called back at him and then closed the bathroom door. Now it was time to get ready for Monica.

About an hour, and a few cuts to her face later, she emerged from the bathroom feeling stupid that she could shave her legs and not her face. Of course she didn't shave Elliot's legs, that would just be too weird. She was proud that she didn't take time to stop and play with her new appendage, besides she figured that she'd be doing enough of that later in the night. She got dressed and went into the bedroom but Elliot wasn't there.

"Elliot where are you?" She called and then looked into the mirror, she didn't like that she had sliced his face up so much, maybe he wouldn't notice.

"In here," He called and so she walked out of the bedroom and found him sitting on the couch reading a book. She smiled slightly and sat down next to him. It was a book that she had already read, one of Monica's books actually. It was called The Rosewood Box. The book was about a rather extreme method of revenge, one that ended in murder. It was a good book, usually she didn't like horror or extreme death but Monica had managed to suck her in with a third book. "You read this book?"

"No I just had it sitting around for fun." Olivia said to him and started to mess with her, his, hair. It was still a little wet, he hadn't bothered to use the hair dryer, so she knew that it would soon become frizzy and unmanageable. "Good isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, Monica really knows how to write a good story." He replied slowly not bothering to put the book down to talk to her. She watched him for another minute and started to think that she would go crazy if Monica didn't call soon. She wanted to get out of the apartment and be alone because she was also thinking that if she stayed with him for much longer she would tell him what she was planning to do. She already had the feeling that he wasn't going to like it very much but if he didn't find out then he wouldn't get hurt. She couldn't believe she was keeping something like this from him, but she wanted a new sexual experience, even if that meant telling a little white lie.

"Hey do you have the keys to your house? I'd like to change into something clean." She said, he didn't look up at her instead he motioned to the counter and sort of grunted a response. She nodded and walked over to the counter to pick up the keys. "You'll be okay here right?" Once again he grunted a response that sounded like a yes so she grabbed her car keys and walked out of the apartment building. Maybe if she stopped at a bar and had a drink she would feel better about what she was going to do.

End Part 3


	4. Kiss To Kiss

Kiss To Kiss

Part 4

Rated: R for Slight Language

Author's Note: Okay I know that some of you are unhappy about Olivia hooking up with Monica in Elliot's body. I also know some of you have expressed that there isn't enough EO-ness in the story, but Olivia sleeping with Monica is part of the plot that I need to establish. YES THERE WILL BE EO IN THIS STORY but not right away…just be patient and read on! Thank you.

Olivia went back to Elliot's place first to get changed into something different. It took her long enough to figure out what she wanted to wear and she doubted that Elliot had ever taken this long to get dressed for work. She chose an old comfortable pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt; she thought she should look casual like she wasn't trying her hardest to get in bed with someone right away. She went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something to drink. She found some bottled water and took it out and opened it up. Other then the water there was barely any food in the kitchen at all, Elliot really was living the bachelor life. She looked around and started to feel sorry for him, all alone in this big house…how did he deal with it? She looked at her watch and saw that it was 3:15, Monica should be back by now, why hadn't she returned the call? Olivia decided to give it another 15 minutes and if she didn't receive a call she would go back to her apartment. She was almost positive that if Elliot was wrapped up in a book he probably didn't notice that she had been gone for so long and maybe he wouldn't even notice that she was about to go see Monica. If he _did _call when she was with Monica then she would just tell him that Monica had found more information on the bracelet and wanted her to come over. She felt sort of bad that she was already thinking up excuses but she wanted to do this more then anything. She sat down on the couch and reached for the remote for the TV when her phone rang. She took it out of her back pocket and flipped it open it was Monica. She smiled, pressed send, and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She said casually not trying to sound to excited or nervous at the prospect of having sex with another woman. Once again she questioned why she was doing this but even as she thought of Monica she started to get aroused. How could she turn her down? Could she say she changed her mind? But then again she really hadn't changed her mind.

"It's Monica, you can come over now if you want." She replied and Olivia could hear a smile in her voice. Monica's voice had changed slightly, it was deep and sensual she definitely sounded ready for sex. Olivia nodded slowly and stood up and walked into the kitchen where she had placed her car keys and picked them up.

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes." Olivia said and then said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. She walked outside and got in her car, she felt as if there was no turning back now. She was going to do what she had to…no…_wanted _to do and nothing was going to stop her.

After she arrived she was taken straight up to Monica's bedroom. That's where things began and they were wild and hot things, things that she never dreamed of. They actually managed to have sex twice and Olivia couldn't believe her…well…Elliot's stamina. After they finished fucking, that's the word Olivia used because it was in no way _love making_, Monica lay next to her smoking a cigarette. All of a sudden Olivia was overcome with guilt. What had she done? Her brain throbbed as she went over all of the events. Sure it was fun and pleasurable but really what had she accomplished?

"Oh by the way Liv," Monica said and then rolled over so her hand was on Olivia's bare chest, "I did some looking and I couldn't find anything on the bracelet, but I have many books and a lot of friends who are into the occult so I'm sure I'll be able to put something together for you." She smiled and took another drag from her cigarette and got out of bed slowly. She walked towards the set of glass doors that were to the right of her bed, grabbed her black silk robe from the top of the dresser, and put it on. She looked back at Olivia and opened one of the doors that lead out onto a balcony.

"Don't call me Liv," Olivia said in a rather angry tone of voice, now that it was over she didn't like what she had done, "Next time I see you I want it to be Detective Benson." She pulled on her pants and reached for the black t-shirt that lay on the foot of the bed. Monica turned and looked at her and smiled wickedly.

"I know you had fun," She said and flicked the ash of her cigarette out of the doorway, "You being a bitch is just an act but whatever. I'll be calling you later with information. You can show yourself out I'm sure." And with that she stepped out onto the balcony and shut the door behind her. Olivia growled in frustration, there was absolutely no need for Monica to act so high and mighty about everything. She pulled on the t-shirt and then her shoes and headed out of the house. She couldn't have been happier to get to her car.

By the time she got back to her apartment it was six o'clock and Elliot was waiting for her. She checked her watch as she got in the door and winced slightly. How was she going to explain it taking three hours to go to his place and get dressed? Well she could throw in that she stopped to see Monica, but she hadn't really obtained any more new information so when he asked her for it he would find out that it was a lie. Once he saw her he walked over to her and opened his mouth to talk, but then stop and sniffed the air around her.

"You had sex with someone!" He nearly yelled, and it wasn't a question either. She stepped back away from him but he came towards her again, "Who the hell did you have sex with?" He sniffed again and his eyes went wide. He could smell perfume on her and even though he was glad that she hadn't done it with a man, the relief was very brief.

"Elliot I can explain…"

"Explain what? Using _my _body to have sex with some strange woman? I didn't even think you were _into _women Olivia!" He stormed into the kitchen and started looking through cabinets he needed something to drink, something strong. He actually didn't think he had been this pissed ever, well not with her at least.

"It was just with Monica…" She said trying to act casual about it. Elliot found what he was looking for, a bottle of vodka, and so he opened it and took a large gulp. He didn't know why his first instinct was to get totally smashed but he was in Olivia's body maybe they just worked differently, "It's not like it was just some random woman."

"Monica? As in Monica Edwards, the woman we met this morning?" He took another drink and walked into the other room to the couch, taking the bottle with him. She followed him biting her bottom lip and wondering exactly what he was planning to do.

"Don't get drunk in my…"

"In your what? Your BODY? Well gee Olivia how about I go out and have sex with a random guy? Maybe someone at work…anyone you've had your eyes on lately?" He sat down on the couch angrily and took another drink. Olivia took in a deep breath and walked over to him again and sat down next to him, he instantly got up and moved as far away from her as he possibly could. "Out of ALL of the things you could have done in _my _body you had sex…thanks…really." As he said the last two words he was amazed to hear his voice breaking down. He could feel tears stinging his eyes and he couldn't believe it, was he actually going to cry over this? Olivia noticed the change in his voice and moved closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Elliot…"

"Was it good Liv?" He asked her as he shrugged her hand off of his shoulder, "Did she blow you?"

"Elliot…"

"No!" He stood up pulling away from her all together, "I want you to leave."

"This is my apartment." She said softly although she didn't know what state of mind he was in and maybe it was better that she left. He glared at her and a tear spilled down his cheek, Olivia guessed it was easier for him to cry in her body because she was programmed differently. As for her she knew that she wanted to cry but something just wasn't clicking in her head and she wasn't able to do it. After all she was in Elliot's body his emotions probably worked differently.

"Go back to my place," He glared at her, a stone cold glare that chilled her to the bone, "Besides we have to keep up appearances…" She didn't know what else she could say to him, she didn't know if she could even calm him down. It was weird watching her body react the way it was, watching yourself cry was not a very easy thing to see. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"But…"

"We have to go in we have a case." He insisted. She closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked at him and nodded slightly. She got up and headed for the door, she didn't even try to say anything because she was sure it wouldn't come out right if she did. "Can I trust you not to go back to her?" He said right before she was about to walk out. She turned back and looked at him.

"It was a mistake, it won't happen again." She replied honestly, she knew it was a mistake even as she was doing it but seeing his reaction really put her over the top with guilt. He nodded slightly and she wasn't sure he even believed her but she didn't want to hang out with him any longer, at this point she thought it was best to just leave him alone, he wouldn't let her consol him anyway. She headed back down to her car and if Elliot's body would have let her cry, she probably would have been doing just that.

End Part 4


	5. Passion

Passion

Part V

Rated R

Author's note: At the request of a reader I have decided to continue this fic. She gave me an idea where I was previously blocked by writer's block. WOO! So anyway I'm going to write another chapter. Thanks for reading Krissy!

Reminder: Elliot is in Olivia's body, and Olivia is in Elliot's body…LoL sometimes I just have to remind myself guys.

Elliot sat on Olivia's couch with his legs pulled up to his chest and a bottle of vodka clutched in one hand. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt this angry, well this angry at Olivia, he had been more angry then this at work that was for sure. Another tear spilled down his cheek and he wiped it away angrily. He almost never cried when he was in his body but now that he was in her it felt like it came more naturally. He took another gulp of vodka and then stood up. He was a little buzzed but far from drunk, and this was causing him to think about going to Monica and kicking her ass. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to do it.

After another drink, he set the bottle down on the coffee table and headed into Olivia's bedroom. He was wearing a sweatshirt and sweat pants and since he had made up his mind to go see Monica he wanted to wear something nicer. He didn't want to look like he just had a few drinks and was coming there spontaneously. He went to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black blouse. He pulled off the sweatshirt so he was in a tight white t-shirt and white bra, and pulled on the black blouse. He slid off the pants and tossed them onto the bed. He pulled the jeans on and then rustled through Olivia's shoes and picked out some black tennis shoes.

He went through some drawers until he found a pair of white socks. He pulled those on and then slipped on the shoes. He was amazed at the fact that he didn't stop to look or touch his new body. He was angry and he wanted to get to Monica as fast as possible. He walked out of the bedroom and towards the door, Olivia had left her car keys on the counter. He grabbed those and headed out of the apartment, he had a few choice words to say to Monica.

When he got to Monica's house he banged on the door, it was only 9:00 at night so he figured that if she actually was home then she would be awake. He waited another moment and then banged on the door harder then he did before. After another moment the door opened and Monica was standing there in a short black negligee holding a half empty martini glass. She smiled at him and took a step back, motioning that she wanted him to come in. He knew that if he would have been in his own body he wouldn't have been able to take his eyes off of her, but since he was a woman it didn't matter, and since he was already mad he saw her as a cheap slut.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" He snapped at her as soon as she closed the door. She arched and eyebrow and took a sip of her drink.

"Whatever do you mean?" She replied innocently, "Olivia is an adult we didn't do anything wrong." She turned and started to walk into a lounge which was off to her right. Elliot watched and then followed her in there. It was a white room with two white couches, a fireplace, and a glass coffee table. Off to the left there was a small bar. Monica went behind it and took a martini glass off of the shelf and poured another one out of the silver shaker that was on the counter. She added two olives on a silver toothpick, plopped it in and picked up the glass. She walked over to Elliot and held it out to him, he didn't think he should be drinking any more but at this point he didn't care. He took a drink, it was a good martini, made with expensive alcohol.

"You know very well that we have switched bodies, how the hell did you think I'D feel, I don't want to have sex with you!" He yelled and then took another drink. Monica smiled and took a seat on one of the couches.

"You didn't have sex with me, she did." Monica replied calmly and then finished her drink and set it down on the coffee table. Elliot went and sat down on the couch across from her and set his glass down. She was acting really smug and that was beginning to piss him off more, "If it makes you feel any better I'll sleep with you in her body."

"What's WRONG with you?"

"Nothing," She replied and then sat back on the couch, "Maybe we can even the score a bit."

"If I wasn't so worried about breaking the law I'd be kicking your ass right now." Elliot said and then glared at her. She laughed and picked up her glass, she got up and walked back over to the bar and poured out another martini. She took a sip and then stirred it slightly with her olives on the toothpick. Elliot was fuming, if she wasn't so full of herself, or such a lush, maybe this would be getting through to her. She walked back over to the couch and sat back down.

"I'm a black belt so I'm sure I could take you." She smiled at him and then crossed her legs. Elliot stood up and threw his half empty martini glass at the wall. It hit and shattered on contact, spilling glass and vodka everywhere. Monica looked surprised but she didn't look scared. "I'm sure you'll reimburse me for that glass right?"

"Fuck you!" Elliot yelled and then stormed out of the house and back to Olivia's car. He shakily pulled out the car keys and unlocked it and got in slamming the door behind him. He jammed the key into the ignition and started the car. He was mad and slightly drunk but it didn't even occur to him, at this point, that he couldn't or shouldn't drive. He started to drive, he didn't know where he was going or what he was trying to accomplish but talking to Monica was getting him no where. He didn't have a justifiable reason for kicking her ass and he certainly couldn't arrest her for anything. She was right, she didn't do anything wrong, legally. Morally and ethically she did do something bad but you couldn't charge someone for that. He pulled up to a busy intersection, the light was yellow but he decided to go anyway. Seconds later a pickup truck came barreling through the intersection and hit the drivers side of the car. Then everything went black.

Olivia walked in the door to Elliot's house a quarter after nine. She too had been driving around not wanting to go home, but not wanting to go anywhere else. She set the keys on the counter and looked into the fridge. She pulled out an unopened bottle of red wine and started to go through the drawers looking for a corkscrew. She didn't want to get drunk but she did feel like a glass of wine would calm her down a little bit. She took out a wine glass and opened the bottle and poured in a little bit and took a small sip. She drew a breath in through her nose and let it out through her mouth. She walked over to the couch and sat down and reached for the remote when the phone started to ring. She sighed again and reached for the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said and almost winced at the sound of her own voice, she didn't want to be Elliot any more, she wanted this all to go away and pretend like it never happened.

"Mr. Stabler?"

"N-yes?"

"This is Dr. McKay calling from Mercy General, Olivia Benson was involved in a pretty bad car accident and she was able to give this number and name before losing consciousness." The woman's voice said on the other end of the phone. Olivia got startled and nearly dropped it, she took in a sharp breath and gripped the phone tighter. "She's in critical condition at the moment but is stable."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Olivia replied, she then thanked the doctor and hung up the phone. She got up and grabbed the keys from the counter and headed out for the hospital.

When she got there she walked in and to the front desk. She was sure she looked like hell cause she had actually managed to cry a bit in the car. At first she was mad that Elliot would go out and do something stupid but she didn't know the circumstances of the crash so then she started to worry. They said that he was in critical condition but stable. She didn't know what she would do if she got there and he had somehow lost his memory. How could she even begin to explain to him that he was in the wrong body?

"Hi I'm looking for a Dr. McKay."

"Right here." A voice said from behind her and she turned around, an absolutely beautiful blond woman with big blue eyes was standing there, "Are you here about Olivia Benson?" She gathered her hair up behind her head and put it up with a clip. Olivia nodded slightly, she was taken by the woman's beauty for a moment but then her brain automatically went back to Elliot.

"Yeah you called me…what happened exactly?" Olivia asked and Dr. McKay turned and started to walk after motioning for Olivia to follow. She was still wondering why Elliot would give her as the first name for someone to call but it didn't matter she was there and she would be there all night if she had to be. Dr. McKay looked back at her and smiled sympathetically.

"She was driving through an intersection not to far from here and a pickup truck plowed into her. The driver was drunk and as bad as the wreck was he walked away from it. Olivia on the other hand came away with a broken arm, a fractured cheekbone, a broken nose, and a pretty severe concussion. She had been drinking but was just under the legal limit." Dr. McKay explained and then rounded the corner where the entered the I.C.U. "We have her in the I.C.U because we need to monitor her head injury, just incase there is brain swelling." She opened the door to the private room and walked in with Olivia close behind. She saw herself laying there, hooked up to almost every machine possible, at least she, he, was breathing on his own. Dr. McKay picked up the charts that were sitting next to the bed and looked them over before setting them back down.

"Will she be okay?"

"We're still waiting for her to wake up, if she's going to it should be any minute. I'll give you a moment alone." She offered another smile and then left the room. Olivia sat down and pulled the chair closer to the bed. She took her own hand in her new hand and held it tightly. She put he head down and kissed it gently. For the moment it didn't seem weird to her that she was kissing herself. Right now it seemed that all she cared about was him waking up and being alive. It didn't matter that he was in her body she loved him.

"Elliot," She whispered into his ear, "I'm so sorry….I don't know what I was thinking….the perfect person for me was in front of me all the time. I love you so much, please be okay." She felt a tear run down her face and she wiped it away quickly.

"Say it again." She heard her voice and she looked at him, his eyes were still closed but a smile had crossed his face. Her eyes went wide and she wondered if she had just heard what she thought she heard.

"I'm sorry Elliot I-"

"No, the thing about loving me." He opened his eyes slowly, and she looked at him. Their gaze met and slowly she moved in and kissed him on the lips. Even though he was hurting more then anything in the world he kissed back and brought his hand up and placed it on her cheek. She pulled away from him and smiled slightly. "You know, I don't care if we ever switch back, as long as I'm with you." He lazily reached his hand down and put it on top of hers. He squeezed it gently and she laughed just slightly.

"I think that's something we can both agree on. Now get some rest, I'm not going to leave you." She reassured him. She didn't even think about how much it would suck to be in her body when they did switch back, she didn't care. For the moment she was happy, and he was happy, and that's all she needed.

End Part V


End file.
